Holiday in Handcuffs
by XJessxXxJulesX
Summary: Rose kidnaps Dimitri to take him to her family Christmas party as her boyfriend. The catch is, he has a girlfriend that he was planning on proposing to the day she kidnapped him. Will he escape her or will she make him fall in love with her? All Human! Based on the movie!
1. Prologue

**So, this story is based on Jules' favorite movie, Holiday in Handcuffs! This part is written by Jess and betaed by Julia :) Richelle Mead owns VA and *insert name of owner of Holiday in Handcuffs here because I don't know it***

**Prologue**

**RPOV**

Christmas time is always tough for me. My parents are very controlling and constantly judging me. This year, it has driven me completely insane. I drive beside the sexiest man I have even seen in my life and try to coax him back into the car.

"You've already been walking, what, an hour?" I ask, "And you haven't even gotten two miles. Just get in the car and we'll make some hot chocolate when we get back." He continues to ignore me and I get frustrated.

"The nearest gas station is twenty miles away!" I exclaim, annoyed, "I think you can do that math! Hell, I can do that math! You're walking at two miles an hour. It'll take ten hours to get there. You'll freeze to death before then." He stops walking so I stop my car. He gets in and puts his seatbelt on.

"See? This decision is going to make us all happy," I say, turning the car around, "What? Your lips frozen shut?" He still won't answer me. He looks straight ahead and I can tell he's trying to tune me out. I sigh loudly. Today started out how every single day of my life does. But I guess that's the problem. A person can only take so much before they snap. And, you know, kidnap a random, sexy as hell stranger.

**Reviews make the world go round! :)**


	2. Crappy Christmas

**Chapter 1: Crappy Christmas**

**Disclaimer: we do not own va or holiday in handcuffs ... I Julia wrote this chapter...**

I woke up with a huge headache. Christmas was a couple days away and I wasn't ready to face the music. Meaning my ever judging parents. Always wanting what's best for me but by their standards. It was so annoying.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and looked at the mop on my head. Yikes! No wonder Adrian dumped me. I looked horrible. I got my perm kit out and put it in my hair. I set the timer. 2 hours. God, this was going to burn my hair.

I tried to pass time before my shift at the diner. I cooked myself something to eat. Got dressed. Talked on the phone for an hour with Lissa. But one thing I forgot. I did not hear the timer go off.

I cursed as I raced to the bathroom and rinsed my hair out and looked at the bigger mess on my head.

"Oh you got to be frickin' kidding me!" I yelled at no one in particular. I groaned as I got my shit together and left the house. Today was so not my day.  
I got to the diner and looked at Lissa as she opened her mouth. I put my hand up and shook my head.

"Don't start Liss," I sighed and got my apron on.

Stan walked out. Pissed as hell. Shit. "Hathaway you're late. Again! This is the 3rd time this week. One more time and you're fired."

I nodded and started on the orders. "I don't get it. You can keep a boyfriend who's a total asshole and I can't keep a guy. Why is that?"

"Maybe you haven't found the perfect guy," she shrugged. I groaned and stalked behind the counter. I stabbed the order forms until I looked up at the door and saw the sexiest man walk in. Okay well he wasn't that sexy.

I inwardly laughed. Who was I kidding? He was sexy as hell. And I tried to pat my hair down as he walked over to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked nonchalantly.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I knew it. He was staring at my hair. I looked away and saw the gun Stan was hiding. I looked back at the guy.  
"I'm waiting for my girlfriend," he said with a slight accent. I bit my lip. That accent was too damn sexy.

It didn't dawn on me that he said he was waiting for his girlfriend. I smirked. Not for long buster. I just nodded and grabbed the gun out of its safe and hid it in my apron. I walked away from behind the counter and around to him putting the gun to his side.

"You're not waiting for anyone. Go. Now," I whispered, "There's a back door."

He looked scared and nodded.

"Just don't shoot," I nodded, "I um where is your bathroom?"

I nodded towards the back, "Over there. Go! Now!"

He nodded and got up walking to the door. I grabbed my stuff and left without saying I quit. I walked to him blindfolding him and tying him up in my car.  
I got in and drove off to my parents. Oh great this is just what I wanted. I kidnapped my boyfriend. Well he wasn't my boyfriend, I kidnapped someone else's boyfriend/fiancée. I shrugged it off.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"There's an answer. What's your name?"

"Let me go," he replied.

"That's not a name. Come on. What's your name?" I asked cutely but he couldn't see me.

"Can you take the blindfold off me?" He asked.

"No not until we're away from society. I can't have you seeing where we're at," he groaned, "I'm stopping for gas soon. You can look then okay?"

He nodded, "My name is Dimitri."

Hmm, a sexy name for someone sexy.

"I'm Rosemarie. I prefer Rose though."

Dimitri shook on his restraint. This was going to be a long ride. I sighed and turned the radio on, hoping it will fill the awkward silence.

**There you have it. Chapter 1. R&R. Tell us what you think.**


	3. Fuzzy Cuffs

**Next chapter, written by Jess! Whoo-hoo! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews our lovelies! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Chapter 2 – Fuzzy Cuffs**

**RPOV**

I pull my scarf off of Dimitri's eyes so it hangs around his neck about half a mile away from the gas station. He pulls at his arm restraints and glares at me.

"What the hell are these made of?" he demands. I ignore his question, instead telling him what I need him to do.

"Okay, so you're coming to Christmas with my parents. You are going to pretend to be my boyfriend, Adrian, since he couldn't make it and my parents are expecting him."

"I will do no such thing!" he interrupts, outraged. I point the gun at him.

"You don't really have a choice, remember?" I ask.

"You won't shoot me," he states, rolling his eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes, whoa! I kidnapped him! I feel my finger slip on the gun's trigger and it goes off with a bang, causing us both to jump and Dimitri to scream like a little girl. I swerve on the icy road before placing the ancient gun in my lap and righting the car.

"Ooops," I offer, shrugging at Dimitri. He glares harshly, looking a little scared. I pull up at the gas station and shut the car off, turning to face Dimitri.

"Cell phone?" I ask. His glare doesn't let up.

"In my coat, back at the diner," he growls. I nod and smile.

"Good. I'll be right back," I tell him, grabbing my bag, pulling his blindfold back up, and jumping from the car. I practically run into the gas station to see a creepy old man behind the counter. I grab some beef jerky and a bottle of vodka and set them on the counter.

"Just this and ten dollars worth of gas," I say to creepy old guy, handing him a twenty. He starts to come out from behind the counter as I grab my purchases.

"I usually help the pretty ladies pump their gas," he tells me, giving me a gummy grin. I hold my hands up.

"That's really not necessary!" I yelp quickly, trying to block the door but I know he saw Dimitri from the look on his face.

"My boyfriend," I explain quickly, "I'm taking him for a surprise of the dirty variety. I need to go."

"Now, just wait, little lady," he says, going back into the little store. I run out the door and start to pump my gas. I look up to see the man walking out of his store.

"Shit," I mutter and try to screw my gas cap back into my car. I have it about half-way on when the guy reaches the other side of my car. He tosses me something.

"That's on the house," he tells me, "You two kids have fun now." My eyebrows knit together as he walks back to the small building, chuckling to himself. I look down at the item in my hands and smirk. Fuzzy, pink, love-cuffs. I get the gas cap on and get back in the car, handcuffing Dimitri's arms.

"This kidnapping just got a little more professional," I state, smirking, "And probably a little more comfortable for you." I cut the pantyhose I used to tie him up with early with my pocket knife and watch as he rips the blindfold off. He now has partial mobility of his arms.

"Okay, let's get to know each other a little better," I say, trying to start a conversation, "Fine, I'll go for you. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth, you work for your daddy, and you golf at a country club every weekend. No response? Yay! I'm right then." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Now, I'll do you," he growls, "You're boyfriend dumped you-" I cut him off.

"He didn't break up with me!" I snap, "He couldn't make it."

"Because you're a crazy psycho-bitch," he continues as though I didn't say anything, "with a dead-end job and you're going to jail as soon as I get out of here." I refuse to answer him, staring straight at the road.

"Oh look at that!" he says, with fake cheeriness, "I'm right too."

"Well, with your obnoxious attitude, I'm sure you're single too," I snap, defiantly. He smirks at me.

"Actually, I have a beautiful girlfriend that I was going to propose to today," he gloats, "And she's entirely sane." I stare straight ahead and focus on the road. About an hour later, we pull up in front of a cabin.

"Wait, here," I hiss. He starts to protest but I slam the door of my car closed and run into the cabin my parents rented.

"Okay, you know how some people joke around when they get nervous?" I start as my mom hugs me.

"What are you-" my dad starts but I cut him off.

"Adrian does this whole, 'I've been kidnapped' bit and yeah, it's really weird but just laugh a lot or you'll hurt his feelings," I finish, a little breathless.

"Oookay," mom says slowly. I give her two thumbs up and run back to my car. I take off Dimitri's blindfold and unlock the fuzzy cuffs.

"Don't try anything," I growl at him harshly.

"I can't wait to tell your parents how crazy you are," he says, grinning smugly and walking past me to the cabin. I glare at his back for a moment before jogging to catch up.

**Read and review! It makes us very happy! :)**


	4. Key Master

**This chapter was written by Julia and beta-ed by me, Jess. We don't own Holiday in Handcuffs or VA.**

**Chapter 3: Key Master**

After I chased Dimitri to my family's cabin, I walked into the entrance way where my mother hugged Dimitri. She usually wasn't the hugging type but she must gave noticed his godly good looks. Dimitri must have been confused because he was hugging a psycho bitche's mother. I'll admit it I was crazy enough for that status.  
"Welcome," my mother hugged him, "This is so special. Rose never brought home one of her boyfriends before."

"We thought she liked the innies not the outties," Abe, my ever embarrassing father said.

I put a hand to my head. Oh god. I can't believe he just said that.  
"Abe," my mother chastised him.

Dimitri looked like he was about to explode. He waved his hands in a quitting manner.

"Listen, your daughter is a psycho criminal," he started his ranting. "She held me at gun point and held me hostage to bring me home to you people," waving his hands in the air.

I started to laugh as my parents started to laugh.

"I see what you mean," my father stated.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Dimitri yelled. "She's a criminal."

"That she is!" my mom laughed, enjoying that she was going along with this. This was a close one.

"How about some eggnog?" my mother changed the subject. Thank you, God.

"I know an ingredient that makes it better," she paused. "Ground cloves."  
She started to walk away.

Dimitri looked at me as I patted his arms and moved away from me.  
"What is wrong with you people?" He looked at my mom as she walked away. "Are you all nuts?"

"Okay honey. That's enough," I said to him.

"I will be right back," my mom said, disappearing into the kitchen. "You can have a seat, Adrian."

"My name is not Adrian!" Dimitri complained.

"He does that too," I smirked at him. I decided to leave Dimitri alone with my father. How fun? "I'm going to help mom with the eggnog," it was my turn to disappear.

After I got a feel of the place, I took my coat off and decided I wanted to be key master. Usually, I hated the idea. But in this situation I loved it. Because one, I'll be in control if the cell phones and keys. Two, Dimitri can't leave my side unless I give him the keys and or a cell phone. But that was so not happening.

I was still in the kitchen when I heard Dimitri outside. Funny thing is, I really hoped he would freeze to death out there. But he was from Russia. So I caught in from his accent. He was probably use to arctic weather and such. This was nothing compared to the blizzards up in Russia.

"Hello?" He yelled. I smirked in spite of myself. "Hello!?" He yelled again, "Is anyone out there?" No! I wanted to yell out to mess with him but we're in the middle of nowhere. I decided it was best to ignore him.

After Dimitri walked back inside a few minutes later my brother and sister arrived. Oh joy! Not! I hoped they would have come later or got stuck in traffic or just decided not to come at all. I didn't want to get compared to the magnificent lives of my ever more successful siblings. Ugh! Just what I needed. Let the games begin.

**We love reviews :)**


	5. Jealousy, Insecurity

**We don't own any of this shit. Just sayin'. Sorry for the shortness. Written by Jess and beta-ed by Jules. :)**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy, Insecurity**

**LPOV (Lissa)**

I run around the diner trying to serve everyone and get everyone's orders. The holidays are always busy but it seems especially bad today. It's probably in my head because of the stupid antlers I've been forced to wear. God, I hate Stan. As lost in my thoughts as I was, I almost ran into a girl with jet black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I say as she steps back, looking offended.

"You should be," she snaps, "I'm looking for my boyfriend. He's tall, handsome, nice dimples. He told me to meet him here." This girl is really pissing me off. I pretend to look around.

"No, I don't see a tall, handsome, nice dimpled guy anywhere," I tell her, "Maybe this is his way of dumping you." She glares harshly at me and I smirk, walking away to do my job. Rose would be proud.

**RPOV**

"Rosie!" Eddie exclaims hugging me. I smile and hug my brother back.

"Hey, Ed," I greet him, "Mia, hi, how are you?" I ask, hugging my sister.

"I'm good, Rose," she tells me, "How are you?"

"Fine," I state. My mom walks into the room.

"Mia! Eddie!" she exclaims. I feel my eyes narrow at her excitement. She didn't react that way to me. I feel a frown crease my forehead but try to smile. I'm sure it comes out as a grimace. I watch Dimitri pull Eddie to the side.

"Thank god," his Russian laced voice travels to me, "Your sister is a psychopath. She kidnapped me at gunpoint! And tied me up to bring me here. You have to call the police." Eddie just stares at him before busting into fits of laughter.

"Good one, bro," he says, slapping him on the back, "You must be Adrian."

"Eddie, where's Jill?" I ask, changing the subject.

"She had business to attend to and couldn't make it," he tells me, smiling.

"What a shame. She's a lovely girl," dad says, "Mia, do you have a significant other at the moment?"

"No daddy," she exclaims, turning red.

"Good, you should focus on your studies," mom replies grinning. Mia smiles back tightly.

"Why don't we get the rooms situated?" dad asks and mom agrees.

"Adrian? Where are your bags?" mom asks, confused.

"Back at the-" I cut him off.

"In all the rush to get up here, we forgot it," I say, slapping my forehead.

"I have some things that might fit you," dad says and leads Dimitri away.

"What a hottie?" Mia whispers to me after he leaves. I smirk. Someone knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I call, practically running to the door. I open it to reveal my grandmother, Alberta.

"Hi, grandma," I say, going to hug her. She drops her suitcase and walks past me.

"Don't call me that," she says. I sigh and close the door, picking up her suitcase. What the fuck is in here? I walk into the living room and nearly burst into laughter. Dimitri is wearing an orange shirt and multi-colored pants. I cover my mouth as a giggle escapes. He glares at me.

"Sorry, Adrian," I mock, "You look very handsome." It was really hard to say that with a straight face.

"Who else needs eggnog?" mom asks. I sigh. It's going to be a long Christmas.

**Review pwease?**


	6. Ripped Pants

**How amazing you readers are? Wow! I just love all the reviews. I really love them. (SO DOES MY SISTER JESS) I check this site everyday to see what reviews we get. I love it. This chapter is going to have a special surprise in it. Just wait and see. **

**I hope it is long enough for you guys. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Vampire Academy or Holiday in Handcuffs. (It's just the best series and movie ever) ~Jules**

**Chapter 4: Ripped Pants**

**Rose's Point of view. **

After everything had settled down, Dimitri took in the scenery a bit more, got a bit more comfy. I decided to find a perfect place to hide the keys and cell phones. Only god knows what he'll try to do. I picked the perfect place, the mounted bear head in the foyer right by the door. Dimitri didn't look like the outdoorsy type. So I figured why not, it should be fun to watch him walk around like a chicken without his head on for a few minutes.

I had forgotten my phone was in my bra, which was until it started to vibrate. I glanced around to see if anyone noticed a slight vibration noise. I wiped the sweat off my brow and went outside to answer it. Praying and hoping no one would come outside to see me talking on it. Like Dimitri for that matter.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Rose? Are you okay? One minute you're serving tables and the next minute I turn around to see a far off look in your eyes, then you were gone. What happened?" Lissa, my every worrying best friend asked me. This is why I love her. She gives me at least 24 hours before asking questions and jumping to conclusion. Giving me enough time to think about what I was doing. And a perfect story to tell her just in case I had to lie.

"I did something bad Liss." I said biting my lip.

There was a slight pause. "What did you do?"

"Promise you won't hate me?" I asked innocently. Well the situation was anything but innocent.

"I promise what did you do?" She prompted.

I exhaled lightly and looked out ahead of me at the cold ground. "I kidnapped someone, held him hostage until Christmas is over. My parents think his name is Adrian. But his name is really Dimitri. He was supposed to propose to someone else yesterday, but I ruined that," I said in a rush.

"Wow," was all Lissa said, I groaned and she sighed, "Rose, you have to return him. He's not a lost puppy you can keep."

"I know, and I promise to return him once Christmas is over. And we can move on in our lives."

I heard Lissa laugh. At least one of us was having a good time enjoying this. I was, however, reeling images in my mind about what jail time looked like for fully grown women who kidnapped someone else's fiancé. I mean it happens all the time. But I'm sure it never ended up with the guy being held at gun point. Most men would have left willingly. I'm sure Dimitri loved his girlfriend, but I couldn't help but think, maybe she's not right for him. Maybe, just maybe, I could be his right woman. But I doubt it. After I let him go, he'll hate me. Press charges, and I'll go to jail. No one to talk to, my family will hate me even more.

I sighed. "Rose, I know you've been thinking. It's a dangerous thing for you. So I'll let you go. And you tell me everything that happens after Christmas. Got it?"

I nodded, only to remember she couldn't hear me. "Okay, but that's only if I am not in jail tomorrow Night."

I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen where my mom was serving Dimitri eggs benedict. I looked at him and he gave me a knowing look. Shit! He knew I had a cell phone on me. I had to think of some way to get rid of it. I sighed as he just looked at me then back at my mom.

"Excuse me; do you have a phone in the house?" Dimitri asked my mother.

I looked at my mom. "No, no phones in the house. The key master has that job. And she hid them."

"But Rose has a phone." Dimitri told on me. That bastard.

"I do not." I defended myself.

"Yes you do, it's in your…" I pointed to his chest and smiled sweetly at me.

"Rosemarie!" My mother chastised me. I groaned taking the phone out of my bra.

"I forgot it was there."

My mother rolled her eyes and walked away. Dimitri and I watched my mother walk away. I turned to look at Dimitri.

"Give me the phone," he demanded.

"No," I said selfishly.

"Give it, honey pie," he said loud enough.

"Come and get it," I teased him. He got up and chased me around the kitchen island. "I was in track in high school."

"Yeah, I played football in high school. Line back," he boasted.

I ran to one side and he was on the other. I stared at the kitchen utensils to see what I can use. I smirked and found my object. I moved over to the meat pounder and smirked.

"I use to be good at home economics in school," I said smirking at him.

He stopped and looked at me. "What a useless trade."

"Want to know what my specialty was?" He looked at me and gave me a dirty look. "Beef tenderloin."

He noticed the meat pounder and gasped. "You wouldn't"

Both he and I reached for the device and I grabbed it more quickly since it was closer to me. Dimitri had to almost jump over the counter top to get it. I placed the phone down and beat the shit out of it, then threw it away.

"There, that's better." I said with a charming smile then walked away.

**Dimitri's POV (YAY)**

That bitch, I can't believe she had the nerve to break that phone. I needed a phone ASAP, and I was going to make one ugly phone call. Boy was she in for it. I looked in the mirror as Mrs. Hathaway gave me her husband's clothes. They were tight in places that I couldn't even imagine. I groaned and tried to fix myself and shook my head, leaving it like that. I sighed and went downstairs. Janine and Mia were staring at me. I couldn't believe that Mia was related to Rose. Yeah, I was checking both the sisters out, but Rose has more of an exotic look to her. Made her beautiful in some ways.

All the girls laughed and giggled at me. I was so tempted to give them all the finger because I was so pissed off that my wardrobe style reduced to old men golf clothes that were too tight even for my toned and defined body, but babushka raised me better than this. I'm not going to lie. I was one good looking guy. I won't deny it, but being in these clothes made me feel like I was a clown. I glared at Rose as she walked in with a giggle that I liked to hear. It was contagious but I was still pissed at her.

"Sorry, Adrian," UGH! Who is this Adrian? Why the fuck am I even playing along with this? It was stupid and this Adrian guy is so lucky that he isn't with this coo-coo family. "You look very handsome."

"Who else needs Eggnog?" Janine asked then got up when everyone agreed to some special eggnog. I could drink 10 gallons of her eggnog and I still won't be able to escape this nightmare. While everyone was in conversation, I noticed how they all were ignoring Rose. I kind of felt bad for her. They have not once asked how she was. "Shit!"

Everyone looked at Janine as she slammed her hands on the counter top. "What's wrong mom?"

"I forgot the extra virgin olive oil," she looked mad as hell. "How did that happened?"

"I can go to the store for you," I said. It was the best I can do since I'll be able to get out and never come back.

"No, Adrian I can't ask that of you. Abe is going to go. You can go with him."

"Mom, I can go," Rose spoke up. No one really paid attention to her until now.

"No, Rose sweetie. Let the men go. It'll be bonding time," Janine said. I looked at Rose, she looked hurt. I still was mad at her, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Abe looked at Rose and she left the room only to come back with the Keys for us so we can leave. I looked at Abe as he got his coat on. We left quickly and we sat in the car while it warmed up then headed back to civilization. I missed this so much; I couldn't deal with being away from people. It just didn't make sense.

We pulled up to the gas station that Rose took me to, to get gas. I smiled and walked inside to the creepy old man behind the counter.

"What is extra virgin?" Abe asked the man behind the counter. "Is there a such thing as someone being an extra virgin?" He laughed along side with the old man.

After Abe paid I stayed inside and looked at the guy. It was now or never.

"Hey, do you remember me?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. You came here with that beautiful girl; she tied you up and handcuffed you."

"Yes, that was me," I exclaimed. Finally, real people.

"She also tied you to the bed and did naughty things to you," his grin got wider and he swerved his hips. I was so disqusted right now.

"No, that didn't happen at all," I groaned. "I need a phone."

"Phone lines are down. It's Christmas bud."

I growled and walked outside to see Abe pumping the gas, I walked inside with brute force and all. "Okay listen here you're going to help me and you're not going to argue about it."

I swear to god, I had guns pointed at me everywhere. The guy behind the counter pulled out a rifle and pointed it at me. "You better get out of my gas station or I'm going to do it for you."

I nodded and left the store quickly, waiting for Abe to get done quietly. After he was finished, he got back into the car and we made our awkward silenced way back to my hell hole. I looked at Abe then at the steering wheel then at the radio.

"I'm going to just turn the heat…" I didn't finish. I grabbed the steering wheel and swerved the car to the left, trying to turn around so I can go home. Now one thing is for sure, Abe was a husky man and he did intimidate me, but right now, I had some pretty big balls to do this to a man who looked like he could take out my knee caps with one punch. I was so going to die alone on this highway. Abe had gotten me into a headlock as we wrestled over the steering wheel. "I just want to go home!"

"I know relationships can be suffocating. But you have to deal with this one until the holidays are over," he said to me finally righting the car. I sighed and gave up. Abe let me go and I sat back in my seat. "Now, this can be our little secret. I won't tell anyone about this."

I just nodded and sat back silently. Great this was just perfect.

We finally got back to the cabin and I walked inside the cabin and passed everyone. I sighed and went to go sit down next to grandma Alberta. She was a funny coo-coo old soul. Maybe this is where Rose got it from. I bent over slightly and there was a rip. Shit! My pants just ripped. I groaned and I was still bent over and looked over to see Grandma checking me out.

"Hey," Eddie said. "I got some clothes that'll fit." I nodded and followed Eddie to his room. I saw on his dresser that he had a cell phone sitting there.

"You have a phone?" I asked.

"Yeah but don't tell mom," he winked handing me the clothes.

"Can I use it? I have to make an important phone call."

He nodded and handed it to me. I wanted to jump up and down with joy because I finally had a useful phone that'll probably get no signal out here in bum fuck nowhere but it's a start. I raced down to the bathroom to get changed and called Tasha. No answer on the first ring or the second I called. But I finally got a hold of her. I told her everything, where I was, who I was with, and description of the crazy psycho-bitch who kidnapped me. It was going to be fun finally getting out of here.

Both Grandma and Rose were banging on the door to hurry me up. I smiled as I opened the door and Rose came inside taking the phone and flushing it down the toilet. I smirked and walked past her, going back upstairs to get dressed. Rose finally came after me.

"You know what; I'll play along with your charade." I said to her.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"While I'm here, I'm going to play the perfect boyfriend." I smiled.

"Why would you do that?"

I relaxed my shoulders. "Because, your parents are going to fall in love with me, and then they'll find out all the horrible stuff you did."

I could see her gulp. My threat was open ended and she looked scared out of her mind. Probably thinking about how would she ever get her trust back from her family? Well sweetie, it's all fun and games until Karma comes around and bites you in the ass. I walked away from her leaving her to her thoughts.

**There you have it. A long chapter, with the ever awaited Point of View from Dimitri Belikov himself. Reviews make us happy. **

**A/N: This is so much fun to write. I am so glad I came up with the idea to make my favorite Christmas movie into the book series I love the most. Now me and Jess have a FB page you can like the page and get instant updates on our Stories. Our stories we do are movies and TV shows. We just VA-atize it just to make it more fun to write and especially writing the VA characters a bit OOC. If you have any requests on what Story we should do next. That'll be fun also. Or TV shows. Hell I think we can make VA one-shots out of store commercials. That'll be fun right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter written by Jules and Beta-ed by Jess. **


	7. The Night Before Christmas

**Hi, there lovelies! I, Jess wrote this and Jules beta-ed. We don't own anything! We really love you guys :D**

**Chapter 5 – The Night Before Christmas**

**RPOV**

I sigh and follow Dimitri back into the living room where my family is. I sit by the window and watch the snow fall. I lean my head against the cool glass of the window and wish I could stop being a disappointment as 'Adrian' talks to my parents. I let out a deep breath.

"Why don't you put the star on the tree, Adrian?" mom asks. I stand immediately.

"But I always put the star on, mom," I say, grabbing for it. She pulls it away and hands it to Dimitri. He smirks at me and climbs the small ladder to put the star on the tree. I smile sadly and walk into the kitchen. Mom comes in after me.

"The boys and Mia are going to play football soon. Don't you want to?" she asks, knowing I usually do.

"No," I snap, "I'm tired from the drive." She nods and hands me a dish towel and damp plate. I walk over to the window as I dry it and watch as my dad tries and fails to tackle Dimitri. I smile slightly and then frown. He fits in with my family better than I do. Mia walks up behind me.

"What a hottie," she whispers into my ear. I grin and nod as she helps me dry the dishes for mom. We place them in the cupboards as the boys come in.

"I really am thrilled that Rose brought you with her, Adrian," mom says, "She was very socially awkward as a child."

"Mom!" I exclaim annoyed and she gives me a slightly apologetic look.

"Well, then, why don't we go to the living room for reading time!" dad steps in.

"Oh, a wonderful idea, Abe!" mom says, clapping her hands together, "Rose, would you mind grabbing the cookies." I smile and get them.

"Ready, snuggle bear?" Dimitri exclaims as my mom starts to hand him the book.

"Why don't you read it, Adrian?" she asks. I set down the plate of cookies loudly.

"I've had enough!" I shout as I flee to the room Dimitri and I will be sharing. I lean against the stupid bunk bed and feel hot tears threatening to escape. Dimitri walks into the room.

"What's going on? I'm doing what you asked," he defends himself.

"It's just, my family likes you more than they like me," I admit sheepishly.

"That's not true. They love you. Even if you are crazy. Now, let's go back out there and read the story and make your mom happy," he says. I nod and follow him out.

"Everything okay?" dad asks. I smile and nod, sitting down as Dimitri sits next to grandma and begins to read. I find myself smiling as I listen to the story I've heard a million times. Everyone makes their lists and goes to bed except Dimitri and I. We sit together on the love seat and Dimitri reaches for an Oreo. I slap his hand.

"Those are for Santa!" I tease. He grins and picks up the milk.

"Someone's got to eat them," he mocks back. I laugh as he dunks the Oreo into the milk.

"Figures you'd be a dunker," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're a twister!" he exclaims mockingly. I pick up an Oreo and twist it apart, popping one half into my mouth.

"Let me guess, you asked for golf clubs that will help with your game?" I continue to tease him. He frowns slightly.

"No, I wished for my freedom," he teases back, "And some new westerns and a pasta maker. I like to cook, I don't need much I have a good job, a beautiful girlfriend" he paused and looked at me like he was sorry that he had said that to me, knowing that I wasn't that successful. "what did you wish for?" he says grabbing my list. I close my eyes.

"A successful career. Your own art show. To stop disappointing your parents," he trails off. I stand up and lean against the window.

"When I was twelve, I took figure skating lessons. I was so excited for the recital but the night that it was scheduled for, we got a big blizzard. It was canceled and I was so disappointed. So my dad hosed down the deck to make it icy and my mom put lights in all the trees. It was so beautiful, the glow it cast. And I did my little routine for my parents. They were focused on just me and they were so proud. It was my best memory and I just want to make them proud again."

"They may not show it, but they're proud of you," he says. I shake my head sadly.

"Let's just go to sleep." I leave the room and climb into the bottom bunk.

**DPOV (YAY!)**

I am shocked at what she just told me. It's awful to feel like your parents aren't proud of you. I go into the bedroom and see her faking sleep on the bottom bunk. I climb onto the top bunk and fall asleep almost immediately.

_ I moan softly as the petit brunette girl teases the zipper of my pants. I look down at her gorgeous face and grin. She smirks up at me and slips her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra, filled perfectly by her large, perky breast. _

_ "Want do you want to do to me, Dimitri?" she asks, huskily. I pull her up to my lips and kiss her passionately._

_ "Take the rest of your clothes off," I demand. She does as she's told, shimmying sexily out of her jeans. She unclasps her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Then she drops her matching thong to her ankles, kicking it aside. I strip out of my clothes quickly and push her gently to her knees. She takes the hint and grabs my throbbing erection. I watch as she goes down on me, moaning loudly to encourage her. I pull her up and drop her on the bed. She gets on her hands and knees, sexy ass in the air. I climb up behind her and ready myself. Just as I'm about to push into her, I feel like I've been slapped._

My eyes snap open and I quickly and quietly leave the room to start walking home. That is until her car pulls up beside me. She talks me into going back with her and I refuse to look at her, knowing it would awaken a part of me that I want to keep sleeping. I storm into the house and go back to sleep. It's a dreamless one this time and when I wake up; Rose is putting a shirt on. I gulp quietly.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asks, smiling. I nod and we walk out the kitchen.

"Stop!" Janine exclaims and points up, "Mistletoe!" I look to where she points.

"We're not big on public displays, mom," Rose says quickly. I shrug and wrap an arm around her waist, kissing her gently on the lips. I walk over to the table.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask, as Rose just stands there, dumbfounded.

**Review please...we really, really love them!**


	8. What You Wanted

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Academy or Holiday in handcuffs. Same old same old disclaimers. Enjoy this next chapter. Written by the amazing Jules ;) Beta-ed by the incredibly talented Jess.**

**Chapter 6: What You Wanted  
**

**DPOV:**

This morning was a bit different than I expected it to be. I expected the original, kids get up in the morning, open presents, eat breakfast then dress for the day. What I didn't expect was for everything to be so neat and organized. We sat around the tree, while everyone was getting their presents situated for who the present belonged to. I wasn't expecting a gift from any of them. But I got the lamest gift I could ever imagine. It was a back scrubber. I'm guessing this family is keen on cleanliness. I ignored the thought that went into the present. But it was nice, now I didn't have to be bothered by Tasha when I take my showers. Oh, some peace of mind now. I can tolerate it.

So this is how it went, Mia opened her present and got a law book. I wasn't sure she was into the law school anymore. She didn't look like a law student. Weren't most like really old and tough skinned. This girl looked like she was soft skinned and very flexible. It almost hurt to think I was mentally cheating on Rose for her sister, I mean cheating on Tasha for Rose's sister. Yeah that was about right, I was scaring myself.

Eddie went next, he got a tie. A dumb black tie, that looked like he would wear at a nice dinner and not to work. The guy was a hard worker and he took his job seriously. But this present wasn't necessary, I could tell from his facial expression.

Abe got underwear from Janine. Janine got tools from Abe, and Rose got a briefcase. I stopped smiling and looked at Rose's expression. She wasn't happy, and I didn't think that this was the best present ever. They were forcing her to be something or someone she's not. She was a beautiful soul, crazy, but beautiful. I wanted to go over to her and hug her but her father and her started to argue over what was what, and how she should live her life, and how she shouldn't live it. It made no sense to me, why they were pushing her to be someone she's not. I couldn't even fathom about my parents pushing me, I guessed they would have been supportive of me.

On and on they went about how Rose's artwork was a waste of time or just a hobby she'll never get over. But I have seen her artwork, they were amazing and beautiful. She captured everything she saw and made the art a story behind it. I could tell she was talented.

*Flashback*

We were up in the loft playing chess; I was growing bored waiting for her move. I was watching where she would put the piece and I would work out my next move. She moved her piece to the wrong spot and I smirked.

"Ha," I took her piece and looked at her.

"Hey, that was a mistake," she tried to reach over and grab it but I put it down and grabbed her hands, and made her hit herself.

"Stop hitting yourself," I said as I got her to hit her cheeks and head. "Rose, this is a problem. I am very worried about you. Are you okay?" I played around with her some more.

"Stop! Can I have it back?" she held her hand out.

"No, once you made the move you can't take it back," I said to her.

She looked at her hands then back up at me, "Even though it was a mistake and I feel really horrible about it?"

I knew then she was apologizing to me about her kidnapping me, and about her weird family. I couldn't help but smile and accept her apologies. She was a good girl only trying to make her family proud of her. She looked so much younger and beautiful; yes I can say that I have some stirrings for Rose. But I didn't know what feelings they were. Were they lust or like? Maybe even love. She was really making me feel something, and I didn't care, I liked the feeling.

"Okay, but always be known that you are a cheater," I smirked and grabbed the plate, "I'm going to get milk for these."

We went downstairs, shared that amazing kiss that I wish we could do again, I was alone up in the loft later on and I was setting everything back up nicely. I saw Rose's artwork and it was beautiful. She captured the lighting just right and made the paintings feel lifelike and I liked it. She was really talented. I had to give her that much.

*End Flashback*

"Her artwork is amazing. I saw them, very brilliant and exhilarating. She captures everything she sees and puts it into a painting," I smile at her and looked at her dad, "But I have just one more present for Rose."

I got up and walked in front of her. Kneeling down, I can see the shock on her face. She wasn't expecting this. Hell, I wasn't expecting this. But I wanted this to be different for her. She was striving for attention, so I decided to give her the attention she needed.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" I opened up the red velvet case that held the engagement ring that was for Tasha but I wanted to see it on Rose more. Everyone in the room gasped and Rose looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know if it was real or if she was acting, but I loved the look of surprise on her face.

She nodded and put her hands down away from her face, "Yes."

I slid the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her cheek, taking her into my arms and hugging her. I just wanted to show her the love that she wanted from her parents. Yeah, I was feeling pity for her because she was troubled and I just wanted to help her out.

Janine ordered us around and told us to do whatever we wanted to do. She left the room with everyone else. Rose and I stayed back to talk a bit.

"Do you always carry an engagement ring around with you?" Rose asked looking at the ring.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes."

Her smile faltered and she looked at the ring once more, "Look I did it to get your father off your back. I know it seems like I pity you and I do. I just want you to be happy."

"Well, just for the next couple of hours," she sighed. "Look I'm sorry I did this to you again."

I put my finger to her lips. "Shh, listen, I thought about it. And it's not so bad after all. I'm enjoying it."

Rose smiled a beautiful smile I have never seen before and she just made my day as she showed me the ring on her finger. God, it looked so right and beautiful on her. She wasn't even flaunting it, like a certain woman I know. She was just happy that someone was giving her love and attention. Just what she needed this Christmas.

Rose and I decided we were going to go on walk. We were just talking about each other's life style and out of nowhere, I found myself completely at ease with Rose and that I just started talking about myself and my home life. What I did when I was a kid, and about my parents. She listened, finally a woman who listens to what I have to say about me. Not the other way around, I was really second guessing on Tasha. We didn't make sense. I needed someone just like me. And Rose was that girl. I wasn't going to show it, but that's how I felt. I wasn't planning on stopping it either.

** RPOV: **

After learning what I did from Dimitri, I had a newfound respect for him and he was looking lovelier than ever. I walked into the kitchen to see if my mom needed my help she just sent me out to take out the trash. That was simple enough. I smiled as I got to the garage to see my brother sitting in the dark drinking a beer. I closed the door and walked over to him and sat on the chair next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"To get away from the chaos," I nodded and looked at him. "Want one?"

"Yeah," I took the beer from his hand and drank some.

"Wow you're engaged," he pointed to the ring on my finger. "I'm glad someone's life is turning around and things are working perfectly."

"What?" I said looking at him. "You have found someone. Jill. Remember?"

"Rose, Jill and I broke up 6 months ago." I looked at him shocked. Seriously, they were so right and perfect for each other. "I am seeing someone else." My eyes widen a degree more. I don't think my eyes can widen anymore. "And his name is Mason."

"I knew it," I thought about it for a second, "Yeah, I knew it"

"You didn't know it," he smirked. "Maybe you did. But I didn't know it. Okay maybe I did a bit but it's all new to me."

I looked at him. "I'm proud of you either way."

"Thanks, I have someone's support," he paused to take a swig of his beer then looked at me. "I'm going to tell everyone at dinner."

I almost spit out my beer and looked at him. "You are nuts!"

He nodded and smiled a bit. "But it's worth it."

It was 6: 15 and I was trying to get ready for dinner but I needed to brush my teeth, my toothpaste was in the downstairs bathroom since the one upstairs hated me. I walk down to the bathroom and open the door only to see Dimitri standing there in nothing but a towel. His body was perfect. Just how I imagined it would be. I looked at him some more, then I finally looked away.

"Sorry," I stammered a bit and looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. Oh, I was so going to jump his bones if I didn't get out of the bathroom.

"It's all right. Did you need something?" His voice was gentle and calm. He had shaving cream on his face, just a bit. It looked like he just needed to wipe it off.

"I need the tooth paste," I was trying to look at his eyes and not his chest, or how low the towel hung around his waist. I was so going to combust if I didn't leave now.

Dimitri turned around giving me a nice view of his back and his butt. Man was it nice just covered in a towel. I tried to imagine it off him and my thoughts were shattered when I came face to face with Dimitri's gorgeous chest and he handed me the toothpaste.

"Did you need to shower?" his voice was a bit husky, like he was thinking of me just as much as I was thinking of him.

I shook my head and looked at his body one last time, then left. I leaned against the door and smiled a bit. Maybe things were changing after all. I loved that he could do this to me. And I have only known him for two days. I think I was in love with him, there was no denying it. I was in love with Dimitri Belikov.

I was in the room getting dressed, it was almost dinner time and I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good enough. I was self conscious about my looks, but whenever Dimitri was near I got the feeling that I was more beautiful than I thought I was. He looks at me in a way that makes him a man not a horny teenager. And they just suit me just fine.

A knock at the door made me jump. I looked up in the mirror and seen a very dressed Dimitri. He looked so good in whatever he wore. I licked my lips and turned around and looked at him in person. He walked over to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he smiled with dimples in his cheeks. I have never noticed how boyish he looked with those dimples and they were amazing to me.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I said. I was trying so hard not to think of the bathroom. But all that keeps rushing into my head is him in the towel with just a few smudges of shaving cream on his face. I just wanted him to care like I mattered, but I knew this was all for show. I knew he would never love me the way I loved him. But it was a shot.

"Thanks. I have something I want to show you," he grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together. A jolt of electricity shot threw me. I looked up at him and I could tell he felt it to. He led me outside as he took me to a gazebo. I looked at him confused.

"Here put these on," he handed me my pair of ice skates.

"If you want a rematch, I can't give that to you. I'm in a dress you moron," I ruined the moment, didn't I?

"Shut up and put these on," he handed them to me.

"Shut up?" I smirked and put the skates on and looked around as he lit up the trees and gazebo. Just like when I was twelve. I gasped at him as he held my hands.

"I think you owe me a performance," he cupped my cheek.

"I can't Dimitri. I don't want you to laugh at me," I blushed and looked away. He turned my face back to his and smiled.

"I won't laugh at you," I nodded and took his word for it. I went out on the frozen walkway and performed my routine I had told him about. I smiled the entire time. I was finally showing him that I am not a failure and that I enjoy what I do. And I'll continue to do it either way. I did my turns and axels; I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me. I finally ended my performance and skated over to Dimitri who was clapping for me. I bowed and took my skates off.

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand back to the house in complete silence. It was perfect silence and I loved every second of it. We had gotten ready for dinner taking a seat. Grandma was all ready drunk and she was still going at it. The vodka needs to be hidden next time we do this. She was a crack up when she was drunk. I looked at Dimitri and he hid his face with his napkin to hide his laughter.

"So Janine, are you going to make your annual toast," my father asked my mom.

She looked up and shook her head. "No. Just dig in." Mom went right into the food.

Eddie cleared his throat. Oh boy, let the fun begin. I looked at Dimitri as I ate my food. He took a sip of his wine and looked at Eddie.

"I have a confession to make," Mia said first. "I am not going to law school."

"What do you mean you're not?" Abe looked at her slightly pissed. Oh boy.

"I dropped out last semester," Mia confessed. Well, that was a shocker. Who's the good child now?

Abe threw his napkin down. "What have you done with the tuition I have been sending you?"

"I used it for a down payment."

"For what?" Abe almost yelled. I tried to look away like I was the innocent one.

"A palate's studio, it's really amazing."

"Move to the land of fruits and nuts and you open a studio where you lay on your back and do nothing." He was angry now. "You're going to get the money back and you're going back to school."

"I have a confession too." Eddie said. "I'm not dating Jill anymore. I'm gay, and my partners name is Mason."

My mother laughed as she took a swig of her wine. "I knew it. I have always known Eddie." She just continued to laugh.

"What is your problem?" my dad asked my mom.

"My problem, okay let's see, I hate the way you moan when you chew your food." She imitated him. "It's annoying. I hate folding your jockey shorts and I hate how you want every single one of our children to be like you."

"Like me."

"Yes like you because we live in your world."

"We live in my world? I just try to do what's best for our kids and you know what, if I try to do that with you, you'd turn it into a huge sob fest."

"Oh, that's real mature Ibrahim; you know it wouldn't have to be this way. I have to picture Clint Eastwood just to get through our annual birthday sex."

Awkward, Dimitri looked like he rather be someplace else but here.

As on cue the front door busted open and almost a dozen police officers came in and accused me of kidnapping. Whoops! I guess this dinner turned out ten times worse now that my secret was revealed. We were locked up instantly and hauled away to the county holding cells. My parents wouldn't look at me, or talk to me. I guess I deserved that. But it wasn't any different then what they had done before. I mean, I went to school, I got my education. It really wasn't a big problem, but I kidnapped my fake boyfriend and held him hostage, fell in love with the real him, and I lost all of that because of my stupidity. I wish a house would fall on me and just end my life now.

We were released with no charge. I thank Dimitri for that, he was a lot kinder then I thought. The lady that was giving me my stuff back stopped at the ring. I guess I should give that back to him, if I ever saw Dimitri again. I closed my eyes and put my coat on and walked outside. I wiped the excess tears on my cheeks and eyes. I looked at the back of a man I knew so well. I sighed and walked over to him. He turned around before I had the chance to tap his shoulder. He smiled sadly at me.

"I guess you'll be wanting this back," I handed him the ring. He took it really contemplating on if I really deserved the ring or not. I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," his thick Russian accent showing a lot of emotion this time, I liked the way it sounded when he was emotional. "How is everyone?"

"Okay, not talking to me, as usual" I sighed.

He shook his head. "Listen Rose…"

He was cut off when a beautiful woman stood by his side. I am guessing this was his fiancée. I looked down. "Dimitri, I was looking for you…" She looked at me. "Is this her?"

"Listen I am really sorry, I didn't mean to do this..."

Tasha cut me off and held onto Dimitri's arm like a fucking monkey child. "You're lucky he has a good heart. You and the rest of your hooligan family would still be in there if it were up to me."

Oh how I wanted to slap that smirk off her face. I wanted to so badly. But Dimitri standing there gave me strength to believe that I can be the better woman. So I just nodded and looked at her as she walked away.

"Listen, Rose, again, it's okay…" he started to say but his gold digging fiancée was calling for him. I looked at him as tears swam in my eyes.

"Just go, Dimitri," he nodded and walked away from me. That was the last time I heard from Dimitri Belikov. I walked away with tears streaming down my cheeks. I just lost everything I could have ever wanted. I loved Dimitri in a way no one else could understand; I can tell he loved me too. He hesitated before he left to be with that heifer, he looked back when he wasn't supposed to. I knew that I was on his mind as much as he was on mine. There was no denying it. Dimitri was meant for me and I for him. Dimitri and I were meant to be together, otherwise fate would have never sent him my way in the restaurant. But he chose his own fate and decided to be with Tasha. As long as he's happy, it's all I could ask for, for him.

**(3 days later)**

I was sitting in the diner reading the paper when Lissa came up to me. She asked me if I wanted my old job back, I declined it right away. I sighed and looked at the paper some more as Liss and I sat down for some lunch together. She told me about how she was partial owner of the diner now. I was so happy for her. Life for her was finally turning around. I couldn't say the same for me. I thought I was finally over Dimitri Belikov, but he seemed to pop up everywhere. I read in the paper their wedding Announcements. I wanted to cry, I can't believe he was going to do it. He was going to marry that tramp. I couldn't say I was surprised, I knew he was going to do it. But I didn't know why I was so fixed on him coming back to me. I was just the biggest loser ever.

After lunch I went home to sulk. I ate a tub and a half of ice cream talked on the phone with Eddie, and then I got exciting news. I was accepted to show my artwork at Galleria 717. I was so excited; maybe my life was finally turning around. It was tomorrow at seven, my brother promised to bring his boyfriend with him. I was proud my brother had found someone for him. Maybe the same thing would happen to me. All I could do was keep dreaming and follow it. Like I was tonight, tomorrow my dream would come true.

The next day everyone was surrounding my art piece. I was nervous to what they had to say. I bit my lip as I seen Eddie walk over with Mason. Wow, he was a good looking guy. I couldn't help but feel super happy for my brother. They looked so happy together, and I wasn't going to stop that. As we got acquainted my brother told me he invited the rest of my family. I didn't want this tonight. I just went over to them told them how I felt about being under their judging gaze every time they were near and they listened. And they gave me the support I needed. Yeah, everything was turning around for me.

I sat in front of where my paintings use to be and I just stared at the white wall. Someone bought my painting, and I couldn't help but to think of what someone would do with it. Would they hang it up or would they just burn it because they felt sorry for me? My mother and I had a heartfelt conversation. I told her how I felt about Dimitri and what was to come next for me. She told me it was never too late to go after him. I then remembered, he got married today. I can't go after someone who is married, that is just wrong on so many levels. But I was happy for him; he got what he finally wanted, to go home and to marry his girlfriend. But I couldn't help but feel my heart being shattered again.

I was packing up my stuff and took one last look at my spot on the wall. Someone must have really liked my painting because I had another offer to buy all of my paintings. I felt so special right now and I couldn't be any happier. I finally got the okay to go home and I was headed to my car when I heard something. I looked around and thought it was a stray cat that knocked something over. I ignored it and opened my car door putting my stuff in I felt someone behind me. The next thing I knew I was being blindfolded and handcuffed…

**A/N: the end is near. Just one more chapter to go. I am sad that this story is almost done. I didn't want it to end but, Jess and I have other ideas and stories coming your way. I feel blessed that you guys have decided to read this story. It was fun to write. Especially this chapter, it's long and it's filled with a lot of stuff you cannot imagine. **

**Tell us who you think kidnapped Rose… its really obvious who blindfolded her and handcuffed her. **

**Reviews make us even more inspired ;)**


	9. Starting Over

**There's a lovely little surprise for you guys at the end ;P I, Jess wrote this one and Jules beta-ed cause she's cool. We don't own shit! lol**

**Chapter 7 – Starting Over**

**RPOV**

At first, I start to panic but then I recognize the person's aftershave. I relax in Dimitri's arms, confused as to why he isn't on his honeymoon. I smile slightly when I realize the handcuffs are fuzzy. He leads me somewhere a few blocks away and through a door. I know because he had to stop to open it. We walk into the building and he takes off my blindfold. I gasp at the beautiful, twinkly lights and the painting in the room.

"You bought my painting," I whisper. He smiles a beautiful, full smile at me.

"I'm opening a gallery," he tells me, motioning around the room, "A girl by the name of Rosemarie Hathaway is my featured artist." I grin at him.

"Congratulations on your wedding," I say, sounding bitter.

"I called it off. I'm crazy, right?" he laughs, "I had everything a normal person would want, but everything I want is right here." He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him. I lift my still handcuffed arms to rest around his neck. Soft, warm lips crash onto mine and I kiss back fiercely. We break apart to breath and he rests his nose against mine, staring into my eyes. He gently removes my hands from around his neck and unlocks the handcuffs.

"Look at this, I fell in love with my kidnapper," he jokes and I giggle. He pulls my body back to his and kisses up and down my neck. I moan softly.

*****Young readers beware!*****

"Take me," I whisper into his ear and he smiles against my neck. He pulls back to look in my eyes, making sure I'm serious. He smirks and reaches for the hem of my dress. He slides my dress slowly over my head after I throw my jacket off. He looks over my body hungrily and kisses me passionately. I shove his jacket roughly off of him and work on unbuttoning his shirt. It falls easily to the floor once unbuttoned and I press my bare torso against his, relishing in the feel of his skin against mine.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers pulling back slightly, but his lips still brush against mine when he talks. I press my lips back against his and unbutton his pants. I slide the zipper down and get on my knees, taking his jeans down with me. He kicks off his shoes, socks and pants and I yank his boxers off of him. I'm awestruck by his beautiful cock. I knew it would be big, considering that he's a giant but I never expected it to be this perfect. I take him in my hand and squeeze. I smirk up at him as I see a drop of pre-cum leak out of his head. I lick it off slowly before slowly circling my tongue around the tip of his dick. He watches me intently, moaning as I take as much of him as I can in my mouth. I am so glad I was born without a gag reflex.

**DPOV ;D**

As I watch Roza give me head, I grin happily, realizing my dreams are coming true. She grabs a hold of my balls and squeezes. I feel them tighten and know that I'm going to come soon. I grab a hold of her hair and drag her up to me. I kiss her deeply and unhook her bra. It falls softly to the floor and I lay her down gently. I kiss each of her erect peaks and trail kisses down her stomach, stopping right above her panties. I slide the offending material off, along with her shoes and socks. I place a hand on each thigh and spread her legs open. My body is on fire and all I want is to be inside of her.

"Are you ready, Roza?" I whisper huskily as I massage her breasts gently. She smiles deviously at me and shakes her head. I raise an eyebrow until she rolls over and gets on her hands and knees. I smirk as she grins saucily back at me. I growl and run a finger over her slit.

"You're so wet for me, baby," I murmur and ready myself behind her. I rub the head of my manhood against her clit a few times before slamming into her wet, tight pussy. She screams in surprise and pleasure. I get her a moment to adjust to my size and then begin to thrust in and out of her. She moans and I stroke her spine with my fingertips before leaning down and rubbing her perfect breasts.

"Dimitri," she whispers as her walls clench around me. I grunt and thrust into her three more times before she screams my name and falls over the edge. I follow soon after her and kiss her lips gently. I lie down on the floor of my new gallery and pull her tight against my chest.

"Will you marry me?" I whisper, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. She grins at me.

**We really, really love reviews! This was my first attempt at a lemon in a guy's point of view…how'd I do? **


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay so the last chapter we were just going to leave you hanging but I didn't want to be mean. So here is a special treat to you readers. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing the final chapter to this lovely story. But don't worry; Jess and I are not done yet. We still have a bunch of stories coming your way. Now, carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. (Love that song). Next time you'll see me. I will be doing a new story you lovely people. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own the Vampire Academy or Holiday in handcuffs. This story gives its dedication to all the legal people who have published and/or wrote the stories to the lovely movie/book. **

**~Jules**

**Chapter 8: Epilogue (1 year later)**

I woke up to a wailing in my ear, I got up to check on my baby boy. He was teething and his gums were hurting him. I walked over to his crib and stroked his gums with my finger letting him gnaw on it for a bit until he fell asleep. I looked back at the bed where the sleeping lump of a man was. My husband, Dimitri Belikov, remember him? I kidnapped him last Christmas just to pass him off as my boyfriend, but it turns out, we were right for each other. We married of course and had a baby nine months later. It was a miracle I couldn't believe has happened. Okay well, we didn't have a big wedding. We eloped. Went down to Las Vegas and hitched it. I couldn't be any happier then I was now.

My husband stirred and slowly sat up. I watched as he stretched his sexy body, his muscles rolling underneath that tawny skin of his. Damn, just to replay last night again. I won't go into much detail. Let's just say, things were a lot kinkier then they were before. I had to admit it, kidnapping him was the best mistake I have ever made. Just watching him made me realize how lucky I had been. I turned my attention back to Dimitri and just smiled his way. When I knew the baby was asleep, I walked over back to the bed and lied down next to him.

"My parents called," I said quietly, drawing a pattern on his chest, "They want me to come visit them for Christmas."

Dimitri shifted so he was laying on his side and one arm wrapped around my waist, "Oh yeah, did you tell them we were coming?"

"I didn't mention a 'we'. But I did say I was bringing two people I love very much," I bit my lip knowing he wasn't going to be pleased about this.

"Roza, I told you to always talk to me about these things," he sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Do they know we're together?"

"No," I closed my eyes, "You told me not to mention you at all. But I figured a year is a long enough time to let them suffer. I mean, I have their grandson. They need to meet him. He's three months old, and it's a couple of days. Like last time. So please Dimitri, I am begging you. Can we go?"

Dimitri sighed and shook his head. "Okay fine. We can go, but under one condition." He smiled evilly at me and I groaned. Oh god what was he going to do now. I couldn't keep up with his schemes. He always seemed to have a wickeder mind than mine. I just usually went along with it. Funny, how the roles have reversed.

**(December 23)**

We arrived at the cabin my parents rented last year. I couldn't believe we're back here. Here, where I fell in love with the idiot I am married to today. Yes, I called him an idiot because he had a plan that I couldn't believe I was doing. It was payback yeah, but to pull this stunt on my parents. Blah! I hated it. But I got out of the car first, grabbing the diaper bag and the baby. I knock on the door then enter.

"Knock, knock. Guess who?" I said and my mother came running over to me. She gasped as she saw the baby seat in my hand.

"Shh, he's sleeping."

"You had a baby, and you didn't tell us." Janine was speechless and she looked lost. "Why?"

"Because I was still pissed off about last year, but that's okay. I have my man and my baby. That's all that matters," I held my head up high.

As on cue Dimitri walked in and saw me and my mom standing there. "Hey, do you have a phone I can use?"

I shook my head and started to laugh. "Dimitri, my mom's mad at me. The joke is off."

"Uh oh, see I told you, you should have said something to her about the baby," I gasped. "I am sorry Janine, but my silly wife here thought it'd be a good idea to keep the baby a secret because she didn't want all the attention. It's funny that so much has changed in a year."

"Yeah, I'll say. Come on. Let's go to the living room. Abe has just got the fire going and I am not letting it go to waste." Okay, that was a lot better than I expected, but I walked over to him and stepped on his foot.

"Owe! What was that for?" Dimitri grabbed his foot.

"Think you'll be able to touch me tonight buster," I walked away from him and took the baby out of the seat and carried his sleeping form over to the fire. I leaned over and kissed my father's cheek and handed him the baby. There was nothing more precious than to see a grandfather and his grandson bonding. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, maybe I was wrong keeping Declan away from his grandparents, and Dimitri was right.

As the family gathered around, my parents were shocked to find out that I was married to Dimitri. Yeah, I liked the look of shock on their faces. It brought me to realize how much has changed, how much I have changed. It really was a dream come true. Mia gushed over Declan and his chubby baby cheeks, and how big he was. At three months he was fifteen pounds and twenty-five inches long. My poor baby was fat and long, he took after his father. He was going to be a big boy when he got older. Eddie came over with Mason, still as in love as ever. I enjoyed that very much. This holiday season, we were finally all were going to be happy, and it was going to be enjoyable to say the least.

**(December 24)**

Not much happened this day, we cooked, played and did other stuff. I woke up from an afternoon nap and heard my dad talking to Dimitri. I didn't want to be nosey and let the men talk but I heard my name. So I decided I wanted to be nosey. I walked over to the door way and stood against the wall, pressing my ear against the wall.

"So, how's life for you Dimitri?" my father said.

"Great, I get to live with Rose. She's wonderful and she's bringing home the money," Dimitri gushed. Awe, my man loves me. "I'm glad she kidnapped me last year, I love her with all of my heart."

I put a hand to my heart and teared up a bit. It took every ounce of my will power not to throw myself into that room and hug and kiss the shit out of Dimitri. That was how much love I was felling towards him right then.

"When did you two get married?"

Dimitri paused and then spoke, "We got married in December last year. Right before New Year's, she wanted a secret wedding, I wanted one as well. We really didn't want a big wedding."

"I see, so my grandson, he looks a lot like you and not a lot like my daughter," I gasped. I knew exactly where this was going. I stormed right into the room and grabbed Dimitri's hand.

"How can you possibly say that, Declan isn't my kid? Dimitri and I had sex father, it was amazing, and we procreated life. That's how it works," I growled.

Dimitri and my dad started laughing. I looked at the two men like they were crazy. Dimitri stopped and cupped my cheek. "Roza, your dad knows that. He found out you were eavesdropping so he just started to make stuff up. Don't worry; he's not accusing you of kidnapping our baby and me. Just relax my love, everything is okay baby."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "You guys are really mean to me."

I walked out of the room with Dimitri in tow. He stopped me and pulled me to his chest, turning me around and kissing my lips gently. "Roza, relax, baby. I'm sorry we did that to you. Just next time don't eavesdrop. It's not nice. We don't do that to you do we?" I shake my head and keep my lips on his. "We were just talking about work life and such."

"So you weren't talking about me then?" I asked a bit hurt that they weren't.

"Oh, we were. But I just mentioned how much I love you," he smiled and pushed me up against the wall. "I want to show you how much I love you right now."

I giggled and wrapped one leg around his waist. "The door is still opened Comrade. Can you close it? I want to prove to you how much I love you."

Yeah, we all got how much we proved to each other about who loves who more. Let's just say afterwards, I couldn't walk. Dimitri had some power in his walk and it was mighty powerful and fine. I didn't think any man can live up to the man Dimitri is. Of course, he was my first, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Unless you were talking about all the positions Dimitri just put me in, and then yes, I would have them all ways.

**(December 25)**

Christmas day was a lot better than last year's Christmas. My parents got me stuff that wasn't work related. YAY! It brought a smile to my face that they had not yet asked me about my life and about work. Just about the baby and about Dimitri's and I's prenuptials. It made sense that they would worry about us and blah, blah, blah. But it was a good feeling to know that they weren't constantly breathing down my back about who I was and what I was going to do with myself. I hated the feeling though, that they were still not talking to me. They still treated Dimitri better than me. They give Declan a lot of attention; it just hurts that it might be starting all over again.

The day started on a good note, and it wasn't as traditional as it was before. Mom wasn't uptight and all up everyone's asses about what they wore to dinner and what time we had to be at dinner. If we ate, we ate. If we didn't, then oh well we were shit out of luck with that one. Mom served breakfast to everyone; Mia sat in the corner of the room playing with Declan and sang him Christmas songs. I watched everyone from a distance and noticed how family like we looked. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips as we just were normal. No secrets to hide, and life to judge.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled at the hunk of a man that played with my stomach fat. I giggled as it tickled me. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"A penny for your thoughts."

I smiled and relaxed in his arms. "I am just thinking about how normal we are, you know. It looks all happy and calm. Like we don't have a care in the world, and I like it a lot."

"That was the best penny I could have thrown," he nuzzled his face into my hair and I looked up at the ceiling and saw we were standing under the mistletoe. I turned around in his arms and stroked his hair out of his face and smiled.

"Look up baby," I said gently as I cupped his stubbly cheeks. I loved when he had the stubble, it turned me on even more. I had to say that every since we got married, I turned into a school girl with a giant crush on my teacher. Dimitri had no problem with that at all.

Dimitri finally looked up at the mistletoe and looked down at me. "Where we shared our first kiss," he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion it made me weak in the knees. "Merry Christmas, Roza." Mmm, yes it was a very, very Merry Christmas after all. Happy Holidays Everyone!

**The end.**

**A/N: I legit cried at the end of this. I so did not want this story to end, but we have other stories to come your way. Jess and I had so much fun writing this story; we would brainstorm and just write down what we remembered from the movie. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as we enjoyed writing it. Just stay safe this holiday season and Have a Happy Holiday everyone. :)  
~Jules**


End file.
